Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow
Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow is the sequel to Incredibles: The New Alliance and the newest addition to the Incredibles Crossover Series. It is the start of Phase 4 in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and details the events after the Battle Of Metroville in the last game and Scarecrow's defeat at Dash's hands. The game is set for release in 2019 and will be exclusive to Xbox One. Synopsis 2 months after the events of The New Alliance, and the Battle Of Metroville in the last game, the Hero Coalition has been taken down and has been replaced by The New Incredibles. With 5 new members, the New Incredibles Team must stop Scarecrow (again) as he returns as a deformed and Cybernetically Reconstructed enemy (looking exactly the same as the Arkham Knight Scarecrow)! With the fate of the Multiverse at stake, the New Incredibles must now band together to destroy the Villain once and for all, but what they don't know is that Scarecrow now has the Fear Toxin, a hallucinogenic toxin that is powered by Scarecrow's Dark Magic! Characters Dashiell 'Dash' Parr - As the son of Mr. Incredible and one of the major members of The New Incredibles, Dash is a specialist in espionage and stealth, using his Super Speed to zoom in from one place to another. Dash is also in a romantic relationship with Clementine Everett. Many fans speculated this before The New Alliance's release, and they were very happy to see that Dash and Clementine 'have more character development'. Clementine Everett - Member of the New Incredibles and Dash's closest friend. After she reveals her feelings for Dash in the last game's final battle, she and Dash are now inseparable and they work together on every mission they are sent on. Clementine's powers include: Telekinesis, Magic Repulse, Mind Manipulation and many others. Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - Another member of the New Incredibles. He has no Superpowers, but is highly capable in hand-to-hand combat and tactical espionage operations. Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible - Dash's father and founder of the New Incredibles. Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible - Dash's mother and co-founder of the New Incredibles. Buddy Pine/Syndrome - Member of the New Incredibles and R&D Developer for the team. Lee Everett - Clementine's adoptive father and member of the New Incredibles. Jack Johnson 'Jack-Jack' Parr/Pyro - Dash's 'twin' brother and member of the New Incredibles. Nicknamed 'Pyro' by his teammates, Jack-Jack's powers include: Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation and Aquakinesis. Villains Scarecrow (John Noble) - Scarecrow is a Dark Magic Practitioner, and leader of the Villain Armada. After being defeated by Dash in the last game and being caught in the Shattered Nexus Explosion, Scarecrow is now disfigured and crushed by his defeat. His face is incredibly pale and burnt, with his jaw hanging out and his teeth shown. He also has a Robotic Arm and one of his eyes has been ripped out, replaced by a Robotic Eye. The Phantom Soldier - Assassin for the Villain Armada and a Superhuman with the ability to Teleport and Shapeshift. As the primary threat to the New Incredibles aside from Scarecrow himself, the Phantom Soldier's identity remains a mystery. Plot The game starts in the city of Metroville as it is still under repair after the Battle Of Metroville in the last game. On the rooftops, Dash looks at the city's skyscrapers being repaired and he hears a voice behind him say "This city's still standing because of you." and he turns around to see Clementine there, using her Telekinesis to move a soda bottle, before saying "Think fast!" and she tosses the bottle to Dash, who uses his Super-Speed to catch it. Dash then says to her "This for me? Thanks." and Clementine says "Yeah, no problem. Anyway, your dad letting you out in broad daylight? Bad idea." and Dash jokingly responds "Well, what can I say? You were always a bad influence." and Clementine says back "Oh, I'm the bad influence? Yeah, right." and she goes up to Dash, and kisses him again, saying "You're the bad influence. You've got a LOT of Vilains on your back, Dash." and Dash responds "Actually, I HAD a lot of Villain's. They're either dead or rotting in prison, so... I think the whole team's earned some time off." and they both get an alert on their cellphones, and Clementine reads the message out loud: 'Come to the Base. We have a update on that Armada Cell' and the two head for the base. The game then switches to the New Incredibles Team flying over the Pacific Ocean in a Stealth Jet as Mr. Incredible debriefs the team, saying "Okay, we got an emergency call from this freighter here. It was hijacked and taken by a Armada Cell two hours ago. Their leader is a former Task Force 141 Member known as Phoenix, he holds the Armada up after Scarecrow's death." and Dash says "So, we go in there, and I kick his ass. Simple, and quick." as he opens the Jet's ramp and walks towards it, and Clementine says "You sure you don't need some backup?" and Dash responds "No, Clem. I think I can handle the guards!" as he uses his Super-Speed to run out of the Jet and free fall down to the water, and Lee asks "Uh... Was he wearing a parachute?" and Clementine, now laughing, says "No, he wasn't." as it shows Dash running above the water using his powers, before climbing into the captured ship and getting ready to deal with the Armada Guards. Dash gets to the deck and starts silently taking down guards by shooting, stabbing, strangling and kicking them into steel walls as several more enemies approach, only to be shot by Clementine, who jumps in from the balcony on the side of the bridge. Dash then says "I was gonna take those guys out." and Clementine says "Oh, you don't want to make a repeat of that drama in Venezuela, right?" and Dash responds "I'll keep that in mind next time I get surrounded by 4 armed guards." as they infiltrate the bridge, blowing the door up and shooting at all Armada Guards as Phoenix tries to run away, but Clementine grips him in the air using Telekinesis as Dash uses Super-Speed to punch Phoenix across the room. Das then unties the hostages and turns around, saying "Clem, nice wor-" but he sees Clementine has ran out of the room. Dash then says "Every damn time." as he uses his Super-Speed and gets to the Server Room and sees Clementine hacking into the Armada's Files. Dash then says "Really, Clem? I might like you, a LOT, but-" and Clementine finishes the sentence by saying "I drive you crazy? Well, same can be said for you. We both drive each other crazy, Dash." and she takes a Data Recovery Module out of the computer, stealing the files and the two make their exits, escorting the hostages to extraction and taking back the Freight Ship. The game then switches to the New Incredibles Base in Upstate New York as Dash walks into Frozone's office and says "What the hell just happened? Clementine was sent there to steal Armada Data?!" and Frozone responds "I know you're not as comfortable as Clementine in doing those things. You're more of a run and gun guy, while your girlfriend is a stealth kind." and Dash stops him, saying "Woah, woah! Slow down, my girlfriend? You think Clementine is my girlfriend?" and Frozone says "If you count the way you two are inseparable and you've kissed her more times than I've done with my own wife, then... You're not fooling me, kid." and Dash says "Okay, fine. Maybe we do kind of have a thing for each other?" and Frozone chuckles in response and says "That's an understatement, Dash. You and Clementine? Like two peas in a pod." and Dash says "Okay, back on the subject: what exactly did Clementine have to take from the Armada's drives?" and Frozone brings up a 3D Hologram, saying "A file known as Project: Phantom. We believe it's a potential Superhuman Soldier Program that would give the Villain Armada a hoke field advantage over the New Incredibles." as the Hologram shows an X-Ray of a human, with massive muscles and bones that look like Titanium. Dash then asks "What the hell is that thing?" and he points to the arm, which is revealed to be robotic. Frozone then takes the Harddrive and walks out of the office, with Dash staying there and looking at the X-Ray of the Superhuman Soldier, saying "What the hell are you supposed to be?" as Frozone goes to his car, driving into New York. As Frozone drives through the streets, he contacts Mr. Incredible and says "Bob, your son isn't happy about the little op we pulled. I need to see you and the other Incredibles at these coordinates: 23.68-" but he is stopped when an Armored SUV crashes into his car and several Villain Armada Troops get out of a truck and surround Frozone's car. Frozone, now with a broken hand and cut in his head, takes out his Vector K19 Submachine Gun and shoots at the Armada Troops, before driving away as he contacts Lee and says "Lee, get the others over here!! I'm under attack!!" and Lee responds "I'm on my way, Frozone! We're seeing the attack live!" and Frozone sarcastically says "Oh, yeah, sure! Watch the news while I get fucking shot! Great work, Lee!" as he is pursued by Armada Troops. Frozone then looks forward and sees a masked soldier in the street, and he realizes that the soldier looks exactly the same as the Superhuman Soldier depicted in the Project: Phantom file! Frozone, now shocked, tries to dodge the soldier, but the soldier fires a Magnetic Mine under the car, causing the car to fly through the air and crash on it's roof with the engine destroyed. Frozone then takes out a Electronic Cutter and cuts the ground, jumping down the hole. The soldier then finds Frozone gone and aborts the mission. The game then switches to Dash as he goes to Lee's Apartment, and he sees Clementine outside. Dash then goes up to her and says "Hey, Clem. You here alone?" and Clementine says "Yeah, Lee went out about 4 hours ago. Said something about Frozone calling him and he said it was an emergency. Why are you here, Dash?" and Dash responds "Well, actually, I was looking for you." and Clementine asks "What is it?" and Dash says "Just checking if you're okay after... Well, the ship operation." and Clementine tells him "Dash, you know you can trust me, right? I was just getting information, and we found something vital." and Dash responds "Yeah, well... I do trust you, Clem. We're a team, and more importantly, we're friends. It's good to have you around." and Clementine says "Hey, Dash? You know, if you ever need anything... I'm here for you, okay?" and she kisses him on the cheek and says "You can thank me later." and she walks out of the apartment, saying "I'll see you around, Dash." and Dash just smiles in response and starts to walk out of the apartment building, but he hears glass shattering and footsteps in the Apartment. Dash and Clementine then enter the Apartment and see Frozone sitting there, with a massive cut on his head. Frozone then jokingly says "Should I leave you two lovebirds alone?" and Dash holsters with weapon, saying "For the last damn time-" and Frozone asks "Clementine isn't your girlfriend? Yeah, right! I saw you two out there." and Clementine asks him "What the hell are you doing in an apartment building?" and Frozone says "My wife kicked me out." and Dash says to him "Typical. What the hell happened to you?" and Frozone stands up, saying "Well, that's up to you." as he takes out the Project: Phantom Hardrive. Just as Frozone is about to say something, he is shot in the back and falls to the ground, and Clementine helps him, saying to Dash "Go! I'll call Lee and the others!" as Dash zooms through the building and gets to the roof, chasing the assassin across the rooftop. Dash then fires several bullets at the assassin, who turns around and stops the bullets in mid-air, throwing them back at Dash, who uses his Super-Speed to dodge them. The soldier then teleports off the roof and Dash runs back into the Apartment to help Frozone, who is bleeding to death on the floor. The game then shows Frozone in the Hospital as the doctors attempt to save him and Dash, Clementine, Lee, Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible and Violet watch the procedure from the next room. Dash then says "Don't do this, Lucius. Don't die on us..." as Frozone starts to go into Cardiac Arrest, and his heart stops. The Doctors then attempt to revive him with Defibrillators, but are ultimately unsuccessful as Frozone dies, and The Incredibles, especially Mr. Incredible, start to cry over the loss of their close ally. The game then shows Dash, Violet and Mr. Incredible mourning Frozone in the Morgue, and Mrs. Incredible says "I need to take his body now. I'm sorry, guys." and they cover Frozone in a body bag, wheeling him out of the room as Dash walks out, grieving over Frozone's death. After looking around for a few seconds, Dash is pulled into a maintenance room by Clementine, who asks him "Nobody else is here?" and Dash says "No, I'm alone." and Clementine says "Good, we don't have much time. The Comms Scrambler's only gonna give us a few minutes!" and she closes the door, and then takes out the Project: Phantom Data Pen and gives it to Dash, who takes the Data Pen and Clementine says "Listen, Dash... Tell me about the assassin." and Dash responds "He's fast, and strong. Had the power of Teleportation and Magnetism. He stopped my bullets in mid-air, tossed them right back at me." and Clementine asks him "What about ballistic reports?" and Dash says "Three bullets. All fired by a Target Enhanced Weapon that can see priority targets through walls, and bullets were enhanced with an Advanced Rifling Attachment. Shooter was on the opposite roof." and Clementine says "Okay, we've got a few minutes. What do you want to know?" and Dash responds "Why was Frozone stumbling around in Lee's apartment?" and Clementine hesitates with her answer, before finally saying "I don't know." but Dash catches on and says to her "Clem, you may be smart and resourceful, but you're a terrible liar." and he says "Clementine, look me in the eye and tell me the truth. Why was Frozone there?" and Clementine tells him the truth, saying "I know who killed Frozone. Most of the Intelligence Community doesn't believe he exists, the ones that do call him the Phantom Soldier. He's a Superhuman working for the Villain Armada, credited with over two dozen Assassinations over 3 years." as Dash keeps listening, already shocked by the revelation. Clementine then says to him "If he is working for the Villain Armada, this could be a disaster of catastrophic results!" and Dash says "We need to find the coordinates on the Drive before the Phantom Soldier strikes again." and he starts to exit the room, but Clementine stops him and says "Dash, there's one more thing, it's really important." and she kisses him again, before pulling away after several seconds and saying "I love you, Dash. You know that?" and Dash responds "Yeah. When this is over..." and Clementine covers his mouth and says "Hold that thought." as she looks to the corridors, seeing three Villain Armada Troops disguised as Police Officers. Clementine then opens a vent and allows her and Dash to sneak through it and down into the underground Parking Lot. Dash then inputs the Data Pen into his Wrist MOD Computer and says "I know these coordianates, Clem! Both of us do... It's the old Coalition Base that was destroyed by the Armada before the Battle Of Metroville!" and they head to the base. Dash, rather humorously, says "Clementine, we need to use my Powers if we're gonna get to the base faster!" and Clementine responds "Do I look like I have the same powers as you?" and Dash says "Exactly. I need to hold your neck so you don't get whiplash." and Clementine lets Dash hold the back of her neck, and then zooms into the Metroville Hills. After they reach their destination, Dash stops and Clementine breathes heavily, before saying "I think I'm gonna puke. Motion sickness sucks!" and Dash says "Yeah, it happens to a lot of people." and Clementine goes up to him, before saying "Don't EVER do that again!" and Dash responds "Okay, I can control my powers." and they see the remains of the Old Hero Coalition Base, destroyed and ruined. Dash then enters, followed by Clementine, and they see the inside of the Old Base covered in debris and dust. Dash then says "I never even thought I'd come back here." and Clementine looks around, saying "This place... Can we get this mission over with, Dash? There's tOo many memories here, and I don't want to be missing them too much." and Dash finds a secret Password Panel in the wall, inputing the code on the Hard Drive and a secret door opens. The two Heroes then go through, and they find a gigantic chamber full of data screens, old and littered equipment and a massive area covered in dust and cobwebs. Dash then goes towards one of the Data Screens and turns them on, and several cameras turn on, turning towards Dash and Clementine. A voice then comes from the massive computer, saying "Dashiell Parr. Age 11, born May 21st, 2003. Clementine Everett. Age 11, born November 23rd, 2003." as Das and Clementine walk towards the computer, and Dash asks it "What are you?" and the Computer goes static and forms a face embedded with Code, saying "You don't remember me, Dash? Did the Creation Of The New Timeline erase your memory?" and the face is shown to be... Ozone! Dash and Clementine then stop walking towards the Ozone Computer, who says "You two have been busy ruining the Armada!" and Clementine says "It's some kind of recording-" but the Ozone Computer says "I am not a recording, girl! I may not be the man I was when Dash helped arrest me 4 months ago, but I AM alive!" and Dash says "Ozone... How the hell did you get into a computer? You've been dead for months!" and the Ozone Computer responds "Look around you, Dash! I am very much alive in these data banks!" and the Computer starts to explain the whole thing by saying: "In April of 2014, which was just one month ago, I received a Terminal Diagnosis. Science or Scarecrow's Dark Magic could not save my body... But my brain, on the other hand, is still worth much! On 200,000 feet of Data Banks, you two are standing in my domain!" as Dash says "That's impossible! The Villain Aramada died with Scarecrow!" and the Ozone Computer shows an image of the Villain Armada Symbol, saying "Cut off one head, two more will take it's place!" as he shows two images of the New Villain Armada Symbol as Dash and Clementine look at the recording, shocked by these truths. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Xbox One Games